When Someone Is Gone
by KsLuna
Summary: What if Universe One was something different? And Lucy was the only person unaffected by it. Why? You'll find out in the story! Now she'll have to save her friends, but not on her own as she is bowned to meet with the people who she fought she knew like her ten fingers. Contains spoilers from manga and slightly NaLu in the prologue, but doesn't contain a main pairing.
1. Progue: A Whole New World

Prologue: The Whole New World!

All Lucy saw was a shimmering light. She was already caught up in a huge explosion, but that light... She decided to close her eyes to not get permanently blind 'til the end of her life.

Then Lucy felt _weird._ And if she ment wierd - she ment it. She felt like her whole body was floating. Suddenly her back-killing pain disappeared, not that Lucy liked it or anything, more like hate it. She felt like her whole body didn't weight anymore. Strange.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. She wanted to here him saying anything. Something sarcastic about her reaction towards light or something down that line. Or maybe comfort her saying that everything is alright. But no luck...

"Happy?" This blue furball maybe annoying, but he wasn't all that bad. He actually made her laugh and feel better. He cheered me up. Probably that furball put fish into his ears and doesn't hear me!

"Brandish!?" She felt like long forgotten sister to me… Lucy wondered if she was o'kay? After what Mest did to her!? Like hell she'll call him! Why is she so overprotective of Brandish? Lucy pondered about that for a moment. It's not like she is her sister or anything - they are not even proper friends.

"Are you done with your calling outs, blonde?" came a sweet, but somewhat wicked and playful feminine voice. It was then she decided to open her eyes.

Lucy was in some kind of space place. It had a lot of different colours in it, mostly dark-blue and purple though. It was a tiny bit similar to Celestial Spirit World, but it didn't felt as cosy here. She saw a sparkle of scarlet and… Well…

"Erza!"

Lucy saw the woman in front of her slightly frown at that, but quickly gained her composure back.

"My name is Irene Belserion, the strongest women in Spriggan 12, "The Scarlett Despair". I don't have an idea who are talking about, but I assure you - it's not what you _should_ be thinking about know!" she introduced with a wicked smile crept on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Where are my friends!?" Lucy asked bitting her lip. Whatever it is it's not good. She made a move towards her keys, but Irene caught that.

"If you dare to fight me, I must say first that I hold my own against Acnologia-sama. Someone from Heartfillia clan _should_ know him. But it isn't a secret to anyone about his powers… Where are your friends you ask? Your friends won't help you, I'm afraid… Even I don't know what happened to them and I was the one to use Universe One in the first place. I can only assume why are you still here, in my domain," Spriggan 12 member explained with a rather bored expression.

"Acnologia!? Universe One!? What are you talking about?" Lucy yelled furiously not understanding the drift of their conversation. Acnologia… That dragon… Who killed Igneel… It was his fault we stayed on Tenroujima for seven years… If only Natsu was here… NO! She must be strong! She has to pull herself together if she wants to free her friends and standing against such an opponent is just a start…

"I'm sorry, is it to much for your brain? Well, they say there is no brain in blondes... I assume without _him_ you wouldn't exist… How peculiar!" she said narrowing her eyes on Lucy. Let's say it's pretty scary.

"First: I'm one of the smartest memberes in Fairy Tail! Second: what is peculiar about me?" Lucy said greeting her teeth, but remained on her position.

"It's just… Hm… Nevermind! You wanted to free your friends, right? And if I say that I have a capability? But only if you play with me a little game… What do you say?" Irene suggested slightly smirking.

" _That sounds fishy as hell! I don't like the sound of it at all!"_ Lucy thought rejectivly, but then thought about her friends… All of them are probably captured… What would've Natsu did in a situation like that? He would agreed to it not even thinking about it nor the consequences!

"I'm all fired up!"

"Excellent! That's the spirit!" Irene said clapping her hands excited "You see, the spell I casted, Universe One, is able to delete a person from history. _Any person._ Now that he is gone, the whole timeline and people faiths connected to him had changed: some slightly, some greatly... Now what game would it be without rules, hm? All you have to do is to find the person I deleted. One clue only - that person was a wizard back in our time or rather world. It is like an alternative reality, if we put it simply"

"I understand. You said it to me so I wouldn't work on ordinary people!" Lucy guessed. She had a serious expression on her face. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but that's for the guild. Lucy looked at Irene for reaction, but saw that she was disappearing into the thick air.

"So you are smart. That is even more fun for me. Good luck!"

Then Lucy felt like she was falling. Oh, yeah, she _was_ falling! Lucy slightly panicked, but it didn't took her long to compose herself.

" **Open! Gate of the White Lamb! Aries!"** Lucy chanted. A woman,who was wearing an outfit made of wool, with pink hair and horns appeared besides her.

" **Stardress! Aries form!"** then Lucy was wearing a woollen dress with pink and black stripes and horns on her head.

" **Wool bomb!"** both of them shouted safely falling into a pile of pink wool.

"Sorry, Lucy. I have to go. Loke is waiting for me! Ah! Also, our keys have… Mmmm... Different faith here… So there are all twelve keys, but not like on original I'm in a hurry, bye!" and Aries disappeared.

"First explain properly and then go!" Lucy said frustrated. A second key… Aquarius! That's a perfect chance to find Aquarius! _After_ I save my friends of course. But then a thought hit her "Is Aries dating Loke there!?"

It was then she decided to look around. She fell down somewhere near a cliff. Well, lucky Lucy! But getting more details on where exactly she fell down, she couldn't believe just how lucky she is.

"It's Magnolia! And there is still a Fairy Tail Guild in here! Meaning, that's not Mavis or any other founders. I wonder what's like in there… Probably just like at home!" Lucy yelled happily throwing her hands in the air and falling into the wool again.

" _Who the hell are you and why do you bear the crest of our guild?"_

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! Sorry for not writing in a while! It's just you know summer and stuff and I rarely have time to sit in my home for long 'til something happens to drag me out of home. So yeah this is a new story for you. Hope you liked the idea, 'cause it is the first one on FanFiction. It's just what I thought would happen in 490 chapter of FT manga. And I'm super hyped for God Serena vs Gildarts!**

 **Also, all of my previous stories were more focussed on Natsu and here it will be mostly Lucy, even though here will be some spoilers from manga Natsu won't be the main character. Promise!**

 **Another note, I dunno what is right Irene or Eileen nor Rahkeid or Larcade, but in this fic I will go with Irene and Larcade even though in my other fanfic it was the opposite.**

 **And I have to put SotDD (it's like E.N.D - short code name) on break to release this fic. It wasn't that popular anyway! I'll try to update DFTB this week, but I'm not sure. It will be either this fic or DFTB. You can say your word in review, but please don't hurry me up! I am a Slowpoke. Eh, Pokemon!**

 **And I'm pretty sure everyone who read manga catch my drift who Irene deleted. You can review about that (but don't think of me as a person who demands reviews, please!)**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1: What Fairy Tail wizard can do

Chapter 1: What Fairy Tail wizard can do?

"Who the hell are you and why do you bear the crest of our guild?" - came a cold low voice from the back.

Lucy shook out of surprise. She didn't feel anyone coming, but she felt there was two figures and apparently they were from Fairy Tail. Lucy didn't know _anyone_ in the guild to give off such magical pressure. It was then her curiosity got over her racial thinking. Lucy quickly turn on her heels to see those people.

First off all, a woman taller than Lucy on half of her head with long scarlet hair tightened into a high ponytail and brown eyes. Even though it was in ponytail, her hair was actually long enough to be on the same level as her knees. Woman wore too recognizable Heart Cruze armour with a blue mini-skirt and black boots. She gave off a pretty angry aura and was tightening her grip on a sword.

Second one, was a man with spiky dark blue hair which was slightly touching his shoulder. He was also taller than Lucy and the knight, but just barely taller than the last one. He wore a white untucked shirt with light blue jacket with a kanji on it; a silver necklace, which was shaped like a sword; dark blue jeans and black battle boots. What surprised Lucy most was the meaning of the kanji. She mentally snickered - it meant "Juvia". He looked at Lucy with suspicion with his dark-blue, almost black, eyes.

"I won't repeat myself again - who are you and why do you bear Fairy Tail's crest and we don't know you?" - woman asked one more time putting her sword just a few inches away from Lucy's throat. Her eyes ment that she was dead serious about it, while blonde just gulped.

"I can and I will explanation myself, but you have to pull your sword away, Erza," Lucy said looking at Erza more or so pleading. Erza's sight twitched at that, but it was seen through her eyes that she wasn't sure of what to do.

Suddenly the man put his arm on her armoured shoulder as if in reassurance "Erza, we won't get our answers, if you will scare her to death! I am just as angry as you are," with these words shot a quick angry look at the celestial mage "Besides, even she does try to do something funny, which I highly doubt, we can take care of her like no problem!"

 ***sigh*** "I guess you have a point there. Judging by her magical power she is not that big of a deal!" Erza pointed out and the sword disappeared to her pocket dimension. Then she crossed her arms on her chest and looked with a hidden enmity on Lucy.

"I did my part. _Now_ care to explain!" Erza ordered narrowing her eyes. She stopped her gaze on Lucy's celestial keys. Although celestial mage couldn't understand her reaction towards that.

 **(Read with sad FT music)**

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm not exactly from this - umm - future? I guess you can say that? In _our_ present we had a war with Alvarez Empire and as I understood one of the Spriggan 12, which is a group of people that are protecting Emperor Spriggan, used a spell that kind of deleted a person from history and reversing it to nowadays. I am here to find that person in exchange on my friends, my guildmates and with each minute passing I fear something bad might happen to them!" Lucy finished sadly lowering her head so these Erza and Gray wouldn't see her pained expression.

"That doesn't explain why are you a part of Fairy Tail!" Gray growled narrowing his eyes "As we said before there is no person in Fairy Tail who goes by the name of Lucy Heartfilia nor a wizard who looks like you!"

When he said that Lucy mentally flinched. He was right. Or at least she thought he haven't lied. Why would he? But that still ache her heart. She isn't a part of Fairy Tail? Then where is she? What happened to her? What prevented her from getting into the guild she always dreamed about? All of those thoughts clouded her mind and suddenly fell to her knees out of pure misery.

"Gray! That's enough!" Erza growled making her way towards Lucy with her eyes shadowed. Then next thong blonde knew is being embraced into a tight and painful hug. Red head then spoke in more kind and hushed voice petting Lucy's head "You are risking your life for your guildmates, which is already very noble of you. You are brave. I believe you can do it. You can pull it through… Just don't give up hope!"

Gray looked away ashamed and mumbled something similar to "Sorry…"

 **(Read with FT main theme)**

"Thank you…" Lucy said gratefully and stood up her head hang up "I will do it! There is nothing that I Fairy Tail wizard couldn't do!"

"That's the spirit!" Erza prompted with a gentle smile.

"It's been a long time since I heard such words! I wish I could though…" Gray said with sorrow I his voice. Re-quip mage also had sadness in her gaze.

"Huh?" Lucy said flickering her eyes several times cluelessly "Is there something wrong?"

"It is not important right now!" Erza beloved making Gray only nod in agreement "What _is_ important is to take Lucy to - umm - Master…" she finished quietly.

Lucy was actually expecting Erza to say that, knowing how much she follows rules and was about to agree while Gray had an unexpected reaction to it.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Erza…" Gray said his voice shacking "He will probably not even listen to her like he does with others… That bastard!" he muttered the last part bitting his lip and his fist clenching.

"I know…" Erza said looking away sadly "But we cannot do _anything_ behind his back as it is. What do you think he'll do to us, if he finds out we met such as a person and hadn't report to him about it? I want to help her, I really do, but without his permission we won't get away far away. If it wasn't for that reason only, I would've helped Lucy anyway I could and I believe you would do the same thing!"

"I am not sure about this whole thing, but it sounds like fun and lots of adventures! If it even has some beating ups in it too, then this will be my best lucky encounter in my life!" Gray said stretching his arms with temperature suddenly falling around him.

It was then Lucy finally tore up…

"Thank you guys so much..."

* **After they entered Magnolia** *

"Sooooo, Lucy! You haven't actually told us how you ended up in Fairy Tail. Do tell!" Gray said his hands behind his head. When he walked like that he reminded Lucy of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. She wondered how would he look like in here…

"I am actually interested too, you hadn't mentioned that earlier." Erza said turning her head to see the blonde.

"Well… I remember it like it was just yesterday… It was year x784…

 _Flashbacks (Lucy's narration)_

 _I was in town called Hargeon. At that time I was a wondering wizard, who could only dream about being a part of a magic guild! I was in town, because I was looking for some celestial spirit keys. I did bought one, but that old geezer only cut off a thousand jewels for my beauty. I was actually disappointed at myself._

 _But then I heard some girls calling out a Salamander. That was an alias of one of the most powerful fire wizards in Fiore, if not_ _ **the**_ _strongest. I was super excited to meet him. I wanted to talk to him about different types of magic, ask him for an advise to help me choose a guild, 'cause at that time it was hard for me to choose between Fairy Tail and - well - Phantom Lord, though I don't regret my choice and ask him of his women preference and if he is single or not. At that time I just needed something or someone to back me up and if he was a good guy then why the heck no!_

 _But when I saw him. He looked_ _ **nothing**_ _to what I imagined! But I was hit by his spell that caused women to fell in love with it. Fortunately, a pink-haired boy popped up with a talking blue cat and broke the spell from me, but got beat up by Salamanders "fan girls". For his help I decided to have a lunch with him._

 _Then I understood that it was a bad idea… The guy ate a lot and veeeeery fast. Food was flying everywhere and people were giving us glares all of the time. And that were my thousand jewels! I found out that his name was Natsu Dragneel and the cat's is Happy. Natsu was wearing a red overcoat with white stripes on the long sleeves, unzipped black vest, black overskirt both woth gold trimming, white baggy trousers and sandals. Oh! And also a white scaly-looking scarf. Happy was just blue and had a green pack tighted on his neck. All along I was talking about magic and how guild works and so on, but I think Natsu wasn't paying too much attention to it and Happy said that I talk too much. Then I decided to leave, not without being embarrassed. These two decided to bow down to me in the middle of café! Can you believe that!?_

 _When I was reading Sorcerer Weakly in a park, Salamander popped up and asked to go on his ship party. I refused due to the magic he performed back on central square. But then he mentioned Fairy Tail and said he was a part of it_ _ **and**_ _would lend me a hand on joining the guild. I couldn't possibly resist it so I agreed though said to myself that once I join I would ignore that freak._

 _I briefly bought a purple dress so I would sink into the party. Though I_ _ **did**_ _spend a lot of time shopping!_

 _And then the party came… I was sitting in the same room as Salamander. He then offered me some vine. I wasn't a huuuuge fan of alcohol since all my teen life my father rejected everytime I asked him even for one sip of it on the New Year party just to try it, but I mentally told myself that was for Fairy Tail and I won't look at that guy ever again. But then I understood that he was using a sleeping magic on me. What I saw then still horrifys me… I saw several girls fallen asleep for them to later on became slaves in Bosco. He also through my keys into the sea… I couldn't believe what I was seeing and said a bunch of cruel, but honest things about him._

 _And then appeared my knight in shining armour - I mean - Natsu with Happy. Natsu was in the effect of his sudden motion sickness. Happy flew my away since he practiced Aera magic that granted the ability to fly. Salamander tried to hit us with his fire magic, but Happy successfully dodged it. All gone smoothly, but then… Happy's magic ended and we fell into the sea. Fortunately, I lent near my keys and summoned Aquarius - one of the twelve zodiac - to push back the ship. Though it didn't gone as it was suppose too, I was successful at that._

 _It was then I saw Natsu standing there on the ship glaring daggers towards Salamander. Some henchman attacked Natsu, but with a swift move they all were send flying. Natsu then revealed to be a Fairy Tail wizard -_

 _ **Sudden end of flashback**_

"We don't have anyone named Natsu Dragneel or Happy in our guild either," Gray said unenthusiasticly.

"What!?" Lucy yelled earning a few looks from citizens of Magnolia.

"It's true. And there is also no one fitting your description." Erza agreed to Gray nodding.

" _Maybe he is the one Irene deleted! That makes sense since they don't seem to know me! What should I do know? Ummm…"_ Lucy thought butting her lower lip.

"Natsu Dragneel was deleted!" celestial mage shouted on top of her lungs, but then understood that nothing happened ***sigh*** "I tried…"

"What do you thing you are doing!?" Gray whispered in Lucy's ear.

"What does it look like?" she retored rather hursh "I'm trying to save my friends!"

"You shouldn't act like crazy in the middle of town, you know!" he shot back making me to mentally curse myself.

"What a weirdo!"

"Nowadays teens have no sense of being polite! Kids these days!"

"That girl is definitely some sort of psycho yelling so loud!

"Look at her arm! She is wizard from Fairy Tail!"

"That explains everything! Poor girl! And she look so innocent compare to these two monsters!"

"She is with Titania and Fullbuster! That means she is just another one of those guild cowards!"

"Go to the hell where you three belong! Buuuu!" and then people started to throw rocks at the three.

"Run for it!" Gray muttered

Then Erza grabbed blonde by wrist and pulled Lucy towards the guild.

"I'm deeply sooorry!" celestial mage cried out sheepishly and felt just like Natsu, when he destroys something, but then turned to Erza "Why do they hate you so much? Did Fairy Tail broke something again?" Lucy remarked the last part with a little smile knowing how destructive Fairy Tail is.

"No, it's not that, though we can't help it!" Gray answered me with a little smirk, but it quickly disappeared "You'll better see it for yourself. It's something neither of us want to discuss."

"O'kay…" Lucy pouted, but then heard something… _roar_? "What was that!?"

 **(Read with FT OST - Dragon King (Ruy no Ô) You can find it on YouTube (Acnologia on the cover))**

She looked around seeking the reason of such a thing as she then saw something she thought wasn't real. It was something abnormally big… She felt an insane magical power… It felt almost like on Grand Magic Games… No, it _did_ felt like it.

A huge dark-brown **dragon** flew just above her creating a mini-sandstorm in the process. Lucy watched it in awe as she spotted another silver dragon gracefully flying in the sky. And another pink… And another purple…

"H-How can that be h-happening?" she simply asked to no one in particular, but nonetheless got an answer.

"Dragon show-off! Common thing around here since Magnolia is not far away from Mount Hakobe." Erza explained not looking. "But don't worry! Humans and dragons have peace between each other so they won't attack unless you'll do it first."

"Like hell I will!" Lucy dead-panned on the last remark, but only wondered how much one person changed history. As much as she tried to think of anyone who could do it her brain just wouldn't allow her to work. She did feel tired now that she thought about it… Maybe she can ask for a little rest later. Or even a nap?

"Sooooo… Do I have to finish my story?" blondy asked the two trying to have a conversation.

"Nah. I think we have the picture." Gray said shacking his head.

"Huh? What are you -"

"That guy probably punished them for using Fairy Tail's name. Wizards don't change whatever is the time…" Erza said with small smile. Then we arrived to the guild and her smile disappeared. Taking a heavy breath she made a step forward.

"We are here!" Erza announced opening the door.

What Lucy expected were happy yells of greeting, cheers all over the place, sounds of cags of bear, a tag of questions about their mission, Elfman's shouts about being a man and maybe some insults in the background, but she was met by silence. A cold silence. A silence so unnatural it felt like a nightmare.

"Gray-sama, are you alright? How did the mission went? Do you need a glass of water?" asked a soft voice from the right. It was a tall woman with long navy blue curly hair her hair put into low pigtails. She wore a light-blue waitress outfit with long white socks and dark-blue leather high-heels. She had some dirty cags of bear in her right hand and new ones in her right. The girl smiled gently at the newcomers, though Lucy noticed a surprised look towards her, but luckily no comments.

"It was fine, but boring Juvia. I wasn't much of a fun. But still thanks!" Gray said kissing Juvia on the cheek making the girl blush wildly "Can you please give me something to eat - I think my tummy is about to explode!"

"Just a second, darling!" Juvia said with an ear-to-ear smile and put the cags on the table rushing towards bar.

"I think I'm starting to become delusional…" Lucy said cleaning her eyes. Fortunately, Erza caught that move.

"Actually these two were thinking about getting married. If you ask me, I'll say that should've been done that a long time ago. They _were_ sharing a house for five years after all!"

"No. Way." Lucy said her mouth hang open. And then she caught other faces which she didn't expect to see here "Totomaru. Aria. Sol. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, them!" Gray said turning to the second flour with rage "After we - ummmm - _defeated_ Phantom Lord our _beloved_ Master made them work here as waiters. He also doesn't allow them to join the guild for eight years now. His reasoning being "They are trash that couldn't protect _their_ guild and would be the first to ran away from the fight!"

"That's horrible!" blonde said her eyes widening at that. Master Makarov wouldn't ever to anything like that! Just who could've changed history so much!?

"It's rude to say things behind people's back, Gray. You better watch your own…" came a cold bossy voice of someone on the second flour hidden in the shadow, but Lucy already knew to who it belonged. "While I'm still on your little group, who is that blonde-haired girl _with_ our crest on her right hand standing before my eyes, but I don't seem to know _anything_ about it!? Care to explain?"

Some guild members tensed up and looked suspiciously on Lucy too. She couldn't blame them though…

"Of course! I was about to find you as it is -" Erza said making her way towards their master, but suddenly stopped.

"Hem-hem, the usual. That includes you, blondy!" master lazily ordered.

With some tension coming from the two, they slowly _bowed down on one knee_ towards the master their heads hung low. Luv quickly did the same her eyes running around the guild. She then saw a girl with two long white pigtails who was brushing a cat with a lot of rage in her eyes. Her every movement was filled with it! She then looked at me with her big blue eyes and Lucy ultimately understood who it was. White hair, blue eyes, likes cats - it's totally Lisanna Strauss! She showed me something with her arm. Oh! She told me yo stand up. I gotta thank her for that. Later.

"Much better!"

"As I was saying," Erza continued while making her away "This is something I want to discuss with you in privacy, _Master Laxus_ …"

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! This chapter has a lot of introduction to it, I know, but this is just what has to be done. Wah do go think? I think I made crystal clear on the deleted person's identity. Dragons are a big give off… But to have a proper story Lucy forgot about him or didn't thought about so we can have a proper story.**

 **Also I liked how portraited Gruvia in this chapter. It's not my most favourite ship, but that what I always wanted their relationship to look like. And I think I made a right choice of giving Element 4** _ **this**_ **part in the story. And those who want to know the original concept, just PM me. I'll be Happy to explain. Got it?**

 **Reader: Aye, Sir!**

 **And finally the Laxus part. OMG that is what I imagined FT would look like in hands of previous Laxus. But we'll dive into it next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


End file.
